Kyoya's Love
by Smoochie Cuddlekins
Summary: Tamaki has Haruhi, Hikaru has Kaoru, And Honey has Mori. But who does Kyoya get? All about Kyoya and finding his other half.


"Haruhi, you relived a letter"

Ryoji announced as he walked through the front door. Haruhi jumped up and jogged over to Ryoji. Ryoji handed Haruhi the white envelope and smile. Haruhi grabbed to envelope and quickly ripped it open. She pulled out several pieces of paper and began to read,"

"_My dearest Haruhi,_

_I have decided to move back to Japan! Isn't it great? Oh and when I get there can you visit Sakura with me? Even though she is my twin I can't seem to face her alone. It's sad…but I will be there in about 3 days after you relived this letter oh and I wanted to know if you and Ryoji would move in with me?"_

The door bell rang and interrupted Haruhi's trail of thought. She places the letter on the table, wand walked over to the door. She grabbed to handle, and opened the door.

"Haru-chan!" Honey excitedly yelled.

Haruhi drew a blank face and asked,

"Hey Honey what are you doing here without Mori?"

"He is sleeping and I wanted to come see you" Honey replied.

"Oh…well do you want to come inside for some cake?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" Honeyexcitedly yelled again.

Haruhi opened the door wider and let the small 17 year old boy walk inside. She walked into the kitchen and Honey walked over to the table. Honey noticed the letter sitting on the table and began to read it. Haruhi walked to the table with two plates of cake and placed one in front of Honey.

"Hey Haru-chan! Do you know Aki?" Honey asked.

"Well yes she is my cozen." Haruhi replied.

Honey looked away then looked at Haruhi and asked,

"What's her last name? Is it the same as yours?"

"Yes, Aki Fujioka, why do you ask?"

Haruhi asked. Honey's face became very melancholy he looked away then said,

"Takashi has to get married to a girl names Aki. I don't remember the last name my father said, but I don't want Takashi to get married."

Haruhi grabbed the letter then looked at Honey and asked,

"Did you read this?"

Honey shook his head yes. Haruhi smiled then said,

"Honey there something about my Aki that no one but her father, Ryoji, and I know about. If Aki was to get married, her father, Ryoji, and I all would have to approve."

Honey looked up and smiled, then said,

"Really Haru-chan? If Takashi had to get married to your Aki what would you say?"

"I would say no, because it would cause you grief" Haruhi proudly said.

Honey smiled then ran around the table and gave Haruhi a huge hug.

"Honey lets eat our cake and I'll take you back to Mori-senpai."

"Oh ok!" Honey yelled excitedly.

They finished their cake and Haruhi picked up the plates and set them in the kitchen sink. She slipped her shoes on and yelled to Ryoji,

"I'm leaving I'll be back soon."

Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and followed her out the front door. They began walking down the street when they spotted Mori running towards them.

"Takashi!" yelled Honey.

Mori ran up them and stopped.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni." Mori softly said.

Honey smiled and said,

"Takashi lets go home together!"

Mori smiled and shook his head yes. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya caught up to Mori and stopped to catch their breath.

"Mori did you have to run so fast?" Asked Hikaru.

Tamaki stood up and looked at Haruhi and said,

"Haruhi are you oh ok?"

Haruhi spaced out for a moment then said,

"I'm moving."

"WHAT?" yelled Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey.

Honey pulled on Haruhi's hand and asked,

"Haru-chan where are you going?"

Haruhi smiled then said,

"Oh sorry I'm not moving out of Japan. Just into a bigger house."

"Can you really afford a house?" Asked Kyoya.

Haruhi let go of Honey's small hands and began to run back to her apartment. She looked back and yelled,

"In three days come over and help me move."

They stood there puzzled.

"She is moving in with Aki" Honey said as he began to walk.

"Wait Honey who's Aki? And why is she moving in with her? Tamaki asked.

"It seems to me that we all still have some more to learn about Haruhi's family." Kyoya said as he flipped his cell phone open and began to dial numbers.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other them shrugged the shoulders and said together,

"Her Kyoya can you give us a ride home?"

Kyoya shook his head yes and began to talk to someone on the cell phone.

Tamaki stood there puzzled then sighed.

"I guess we'll find out in three days." Tamaki said as he began to run after Honey and Mori.


End file.
